Piano War
by lizriley
Summary: An agrument between Edward and Cade over the ownership of a piano leads to chaos. Warning: spanking
1. The War Begins

**A/N: **Here's another Cade adventure. This one is about Cade and Edward. It's basically told from Edward's POV but it does jump around somewhat, hope it's not confusing.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the mistakes found here.

**Warning:** Spanking of two childish vampires, a teenager and a child.

* * *

**Piano War**

**Part 1: The War Begins**

Edward was reading silently in his room when he heard the loud banging on the piano. He was so dead, he thought. It had to be Cade. He was the only one who didn't respect the piano rules. The piano was his, he kept it well attuned and to have that little pest banging away irritated him.

"Stop it," growled Edward as he walked into the foyer.

"Hmmm, no," said Cade as he continued to bang his fists over the keys.

"Cade," growled Edward once more.

"What?" asked Cade silently smirking.

"Get away from my piano," growled Edward louder.

"It's everyone's piano Edward. You have to learn to share," taunted Cade as he continued to bang on the piano keys.

Edward growled as he leapt at Cade.

Cade heard the growl a moment before he felt the impact that sent him crashing into the bay window.

Edward realized he'd gone to far when he saw Cade lying amidst splintered wood and broken glass. He quickly rushed over to Cade.

"Cade," said Edward as he helped him up.

"I'm fine you jerk," said Cade as he dusted himself off.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked concerned. He was more vulnerable than other vampires since he was part human and that meant he could get hurt.

"Yeah, but the window isn't," stated Cade as he gestured at the mess.

"This isn't good," muttered Edward as he took in the mess.

"You think!" exclaimed Cade.

"Let's just clean it up and fix it before they come home," said Edward.

"How about we leave it and pretend ignorance if anyone asks," said Cade hopeful.

"That's never going to work," said a voice from behind us.

* * *

…_reviews make the world go round…so review…._


	2. No Resolution

**A/N: **Here's another Cade adventure. This one is about Cade and Edward. It's basically told from Edward's POV but it does jump around somewhat, hope it's not confusing.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the mistakes found here.

**Warning:** Spanking of two childish vampires, a teenager and a child.

* * *

**Piano War**

**Part 2: No Resolution **

Cade and Edward both turned to look at Alice as she and Jasper walked in.

"You're both busted," said Jasper smirking.

"Let me guess fighting over the piano again," said Alice shaking her head.

"Who asked you Tink? Why don't you take Peter there and go find pixie hollow or something?" said Cade.

Loud laughing could be heard as Emmett and Rosalie walked in.

"Man, I have to remember that one," said Emmett laughing.

Edward was busy thinking of a way to get the broken window cleaned up and hope his parents didn't notice the big hole in the wall. Or maybe he should listen to Cade and claim ignorance.

"What ever decision you make the result is still the same Edward," said Alice as she kept being assaulted with visions as Edward kept changing his mind.

"What happens?" asked Edward.

"Shit, I can tell you that Eddie and I don't need to be physic to do it," said Emmett grinning at his brother.

"Yup," mumbled Jasper agreeing with Emmett as he nodded his head.

Unfortunately, Edward didn't need to be physic either. He knew exactly what would happen. They'd all been warned about fighting before. It was one of those rules that Carlisle and Esme had that if broken resulted in the same thing every time regardless of what or who started it. They were allowed to explain what had occurred but that never got them out of trouble.

All Cade could think about was how busted he and Edward were. Esme and Carlisle were going to have a fit when they saw the broken window. It was all dumb Edwards fault he thought.

"It's your stupid fault Edward. If you hadn't shoved me, I wouldn't have gone through the window," said Cade angrily.

"What? If it's anyone's fault it's yours. You're the one who was messing with my piano," exclaimed Edward.

"It's not your damn piano, it belongs to everyone," said Cade.

"No, it belongs to me," stated Edward.

"Says who?" asked Cade.

"Everyone knows the piano is mine. Everyone knows I'm the only one who plays. Everyone knows not to touch it without my permission. Everyone adheres to the rules, everyone but you!" exclaimed Edward as he pointed at Cade.

"Show me," said Cade.

"Show you what?" asked Edward.

"Show me where it says _Edward's Piano_," said Cade as he gestured at the piano.

"Guys, maybe you should…" started Alice only to be cut-off by Edward.

"Stay out of it Alice. It doesn't need to say my name, it's mine," said Edward.

"No, it does need to say your name," said Cade as he ran in and out of the room quickly before anyone realized what was going on.

"What are you doing?" asked Edward as he watched Cade approach the piano with something in his hand.

"Making sure your alleged property is marked to avoid confusion," said Cade as he opened the etching knife and went for the piano. He managed to etch an ED before he was pulled back.

"You don't want to do that," said Emmett as he pulled Cade away from the piano. He took the knife away from him.

"Why you little…" started Edward as he approached the piano and saw the ED etched into the side. He quickly turned and lunged at Cade.

"This isn't good, someone stop them," said Alice as she watched her brothers roll around the floor. She cringed when Edward flung Cade in the air, sending him straight into the coffee table in the living room.

"Jazz, a little help," said Emmett as he went for his brothers who were currently rolling around the broken pieces of the coffee table. They needed to stop this and fast before they destroyed any more stuff, he thought as he watched them fling each other into the couch.

"I'll grab Cade you go for Edward," said Jasper as he dove into the fray of limbs on the couch. He managed to grab a hold of Cade just as Emmett grabbed Edward. But not before he heard the loud crack that could only mean one thing, broken couch. He held on tightly to the struggling Cade. He kept sending calming waves at him and Edward. He sighed relieved when Cade's struggling slowed down.

"You two idiots have finally done it. Not only were you fighting but you've managed to destroy more of this house than any of us ever have," said Rosalie.

At Rosalie's words Edward quickly scanned the room and cringed. Damn, the coffee table, the couch, the window, picture frames and his beloved piano were all either destroyed or damaged. This isn't good he thought not good at all. He then looked at Cade and closed his eyes. It was far worse than he thought, he was dead. His parents were going to be furious. Not only was there damage to the house but Cade's face and arms were covered in scratches, scrapes and a few bruises. Oh yeah, he was most definitely dead because Cade wouldn't heal before Carlisle and Esme got home.

Jasper could feel the panic and fear coming from Edward. Yeah, he'd be panicking right about know if he was in his shoes. Suddenly, he smelled the blood and looked down at Cade. Oh, most defiantly panicked and fearing for my ability to sit in the next decade, he thought. We'd all been warned about Cade's vulnerability, despite being a vampire he could bleed and get hurt. Cade would heal but unfortunately for him and Edward not before Esme and Carlisle saw him.

"You're both in deep trouble," stated Alice as she too looked around the room.

"Shut up Alice," said Cade as he began to struggle in Jasper's arms.

"Not only did you manage to damage the house but Cade is all scraped up," said Alice ignoring Cade.

"Let me go Jasper," said Cade as he continued to struggle.

"Shit, I wouldn't want to be you," said Emmett as he whistled while surveying the damage.

"Let go Emmett," said Edward as he shoved himself away from Emmett's grasp.

"It's your stupid fault Edward," said Cade still struggling.

"Not again. Be quiet Cade," said Rosalie.

"Why don't you make me?" taunted Cade.

"What is going on?"

* * *

…_reviews make the world go round…so review…._


	3. Every Vamp for Himself

**A/N: **Here's another Cade adventure. This one is about Cade and Edward. It's basically told from Edward's POV but it does jump around somewhat, hope it's not confusing.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the mistakes found here.

**Warning:** Spanking of two childish vampires, a teenager and a child.

* * *

**Piano War**

**Part 3: Everyvamp for Himself**

"What is going on?"

They all turned towards the entry way as the question was uttered. There standing looking at them were Carlisle and Esme.

"What happened?" asked Esme as she sighed. It was a redundant question she could tell just by looking at the situation in front of her what had happened.

"It's Edward's fault," stated Cade matter-o-factly.

"It's not my fault it's yours," growled Edward.

"No, yours," yelled Cade.

"It's yours," countered Edward.

"Enough," said Carlisle quietly and the arguing seized.

"Who was involved in this besides Cade and Edward?" asked Esme.

"It was just them," said Alice.

"All right, we'd like some privacy," said Esme as she watched her children nod before leaving.

"I think I smelled grizzlies yesterday, north of here," said Emmett to Jasper as they followed Rosalie and Alice out the door.

"I'd like to know why?" asked Esme as she eyed her remaining sons. They both looked down at the floor and refused to meet her eyes.

"Your mother asked you a question," stated Carlisle sternly but quietly.

"It's his fault," said Cade as he pointed at Edward.

"He needs to learn to keep his hands to himself," said Edward as he gestured at Cade.

"Well he needs to learn to share," countered Cade.

"And he needs to learn to respect others property," responded Edward.

"Quiet both of you. Cade you go first," said Esme.

Edward was about to complain about Cade explaining first when he saw the look Carlisle gave him. He sighed, fine but he wouldn't take all the blame for this he thought.

"I don't know what his problem is. All I was doing was playing the piano and then he pounced on me and before I knew it he had me on the floor. I guess Emmett's right about him being frustrated and needing some," said Cade smugly as he looked at Edward. He was so busy making faces at Edward he didn't notice that Carlisle was now in front of him.

"I've warned you about saying things like that," said Carlisle sternly as he grabbed a hold of Cade's arm.

"No, I'm injured here," protested Cade trying to squirm away.

"Not where I'm aiming," stated Carlisle as he dealt out four hard smacks.

"Oww…oww…" said Cade as he rubbed at his butt once he was let go.

"Watch yourself," said Carlisle as he looked at Cade.

Esme watched Cade and his antics before turning to Edward.

"Would you like to tell me exactly what happened here?" asked Esme.

Edward heard his mother's question which wasn't really a question, he sighed as he prepared to answer.

"I was in my room when I heard someone banging loudly on my piano. I came down to see who it was and discovered Cade banging his fists over the keys," said Edward.

"I was not…" retorted Cade.

"Cade you had your turn, now its Edward's turn," said Esme as she nodded at Edward to continue. She didn't miss the look Cade gave her or the one Carlisle gave Cade.

"I asked him to stop but he wouldn't. I admit I lost my temper and lunged at him," said Edward.

"Is that how the window got broken?" asked Esme.

"Yes," said Edward.

"What else?" asked Esme.

"He took a knife and started carving my name into the piano," said Edward.

"Where's the knife?" asked Esme as she looked at her youngest.

"Emmett took it from me," answered Cade quietly.

"Am I to assume that Cade's injuries and this destruction are due to the knife carving incident?" asked Esme as she gestured around the living room.

"Yes," admitted Edward solemnly. They were in trouble and he knew it.

Esme sighed. Edward and Cade were always at each other's throat. Those two couldn't seem to get along. If she thought Cade had problems with Rosalie it was ten times worse with Edward.

"Let me see if I understand this. Edward you attacked your brother because he was playing the piano. Then Cade you decided to carve your brothers initials into said piano. As a result of such behavior not only was Cade injured but the living room was destroyed. Is that correct?" asked Carlisle.

"But it was Edwa…" started Cade.

"Is that correct?" asked Carlisle firmly.

"Yes," replied both Cade and Edward solemnly.

"We've gone over this before haven't we?" asked Carlisle.

"Yes," responded Cade and Edward softly.

"Then I suppose you realize what the consequences of your actions are, don't you?" asked Carlisle quietly yet sternly.

* * *

…_reviews make the world go round…so review….please…_


	4. Discussion

**A/N: **Here's the next part finally. I know it's kind of short but the next part should be longer. It jumps around from one person's POV to another so I hope it's not confusing.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the mistakes found here.

**Warning:** Spanking of two childish vampires, a teenager and a child.

* * *

**Piano War**

**Part 4: Discussion**

"Yes," was the quiet whispered response uttered by both boys.

"Both of you wait in your rooms, I will be up shortly," said Carlisle as pointed towards the staircase.

Carlisle watched as Edward and Cade reluctantly made their way upstairs to their bedrooms. They knew what was in store for them. He'd warned them before about their behavior. This wouldn't be the first time he'd had to deal with it.

"I can't understand them. Why can't they get along? They always find something to argue over," stated Esme.

"Neither can I. But I suspect it has to do with a little sibling rivalry from each of them," said Carlisle.

"You would think they'd be too old for that," commented Esme.

"One would hope so. But I suspect that despite being immortal vampires they do sometimes act their physical age rather than their actual age," said Carlisle.

"I think your right. I also think this as to do with Edward feeling like he's not the baby of the family anymore," stated Esme smiling.

"You can not be serious. I doubt Edward feels that way," said Carlisle. Could he be wrong? Could Edward feel that he was being replaced?

"I beg to differ. I suspect that Edward feels that he's no longer the youngest. He no longer holds all of our attention Carlisle, he has to share us with Cade," said Esme.

"So do the others," stated Carlisle.

"That may be. But the others haven't been treated like the baby of the family. Think about it. Emmett is the oldest, Jasper is the quiet one, Rosalie is the beauty, Alice is the hyper one and Edward is the baby," said Esme.

"I doubt our children would appreciate being characterized that way," said Carlisle smiling.

"I know but do you see what I'm saying?" asked Esme.

"Yes, I understand," sighed Carlisle. He should have realized it sooner. Edward always went through an adjustment period when a new member was added to their family.

"I think we need to reassure Edward and explain to Cade that provoking Edward is not a game," said Esme.

"Don't you mean me, not we?" asked Carlisle smiling.

"I'll talk to one if…." started Esme.

"I'll handle this. I've warned them before about such behavior and they didn't heed me. I always keep my promises and I did warn them," said Carlisle as he quietly headed upstairs.

Esme nodded as she watched Carlisle walk upstairs. A part of her was relieved that she wouldn't have to deal with the boys but another part of her felt sadden that Carlisle would. He had warned Edward and Cade before about their constant bickering. Apparently her sons hadn't remembered that warning in the heat of the moment but they knew better. _No fighting one another_, was a rule that Carlisle and her strictly enforced. If broken it lead to serious consequences and her children knew it. Unfortunately, Edward and Cade would be getting a painful reminder about following that rule she thought as she sighed and headed into the kitchen to prepare Cade's dinner.

* * *

…_reviews make the world go round…so review….please…_


	5. Edward Take 1

**A/N: **Here's the next part finally. It jumps around from one person's POV to another; I apologize if it's confusing. The phrases in italics are supposed to represent the voice of the person in the other room, hope it's not too confusing.

*******I've been asked about Cade's origins and I've been kicking ideas around for sometime. I don't have anything concrete yet but I do know that he's old, older than most vampires. I say this because in this part there's a reference to his age. I haven't decided if I will have a story just for him or if I'll drop tidbits of information on him here and there*******

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the mistakes found here.

**Warning:** Spanking of two childish vampires, a teenager and a child.

* * *

**Piano War**

**Part 5: Edward (Take 1)**

"Come in," said Edward when he heard the soft knock on his door. He sighed when Carlisle walked in and sat beside him on the bed.

"Edward," said Carlisle as he sat down beside his son. Carlisle sighed; Edward was looking away from him. _Edward, look at me son._ He put his hand over Edward's when he looked up at him.

"I'm sorry," whispered Edward.

"I know. Edward, you know we love you and that no one can replace you don't you son?" asked Carlisle worried that maybe Edward did feel like Cade was replacing him.

"I know Dad. I know Cade hasn't replaced me or taken you away from me," answered Edward quietly.

"Then what is it son? Because Cade and you are always at each other's throat and frankly your mother and I are tired of it," stated Carlisle.

"It's just…" stammered Edward quietly.

"What?" asked Carlisle.

"Cade can be annoying sometimes," rushed Edward.

Carlisle sighed; apparently Esme's concern about Edward feeling unloved and replaced was invalid. He'd been right to begin with; the problem was sibling rivalry he thought.

"When Cade first came to live with us, I did kind of feel left out. It didn't last long though. After Rosalie I realized that no matter what Mom and you wouldn't stop loving me. So yes, I did kind of feel a little pushed away at first when Cade came but it went away pretty fast. I'm happy Cade's here because Mom doesn't baby me has much as before," explained Edward in a quiet whisper.

"I see. So then am I to understand that the problem you had with Cade today was just the inability to get along with your brother?" asked Carlisle.

"No, we get along. It's just that sometimes he can be pretty annoying. I don't like it when others touch my stuff and he's always doing it. When I heard him banging on my piano, well I guess I lost it," explained Edward.

"We always come back to your temper Edward. You need to learn to control it. One of these days it's going to get you in serious trouble," said Carlisle.

"I know," admitted Edward.

"I can understand that Cade invading your personal space like your bedroom is intrusive. I also understand that you are the one that primarily uses the piano and one could consider it yours but it isn't your own personal property, it belongs to everyone in this family," stated Carlisle.

"But…" started Edward only to stop when Carlisle raised a hand silencing him.

"However, I can understand your anger at Cade's treatment of the piano. I also hope that you understand that Cade's intent was to annoy you," said Carlisle.

"I…he did it on purpose?"questioned Edward having not considered that possibility.

"Of course he did. Just like Emmett, Cade knows what buttons to push with you. I'm sure he didn't expect you to react the way you did or the end result," said Carlisle.

"See, it's not my fault," said Edward trying to exonerate himself.

"Nice try Edward. Cade may have instigated it but you allowed it to escalate. If you would have walked away and left Cade alone he would have stopped."

"But he…"

"Edward, I am never going to excuse my children fighting with each other. Cade is your younger brother…"

"Ha, he's older than me," interrupted Edward only to quiet back down when he saw the look Carlisle gave him.

"Cade may technically be older than you but physically he's not. You of all people know that sometimes vampire's act their physical ages. Cade may be over two thousand years old but he will forever be a child. Physically, emotionally, and mentally he will always act like the nine year old that he is. In turn so will you, you will always be a teenager. No matter how many years pass you will also act like the seventeen year old that you are," said Carlisle.

"It's not fair," pouted Edward knowing he wasn't going to be able to talk his way out of this one.

"Edward," admonished Carlisle when he saw his son start to pout. Apparently he was through defending himself and was now going to resort to childish theatrics.

"I'm not acting childish," pouted Edward having heard his father's thoughts.

"Edward, I've asked you countless of times to respect my privacy," scolded Carlisle.

"I can't help it," countered Edward still pouting.

"Don't even try it. You know very well that you have enough control of your abilities. You can block people out when you wish to, so don't even go there son."

"It's not fair dammit. It's all Cade's fault," said Edward as he jumped up from his bed.

"Edward!" exclaimed Carlisle as he grabbed Edward's arm.

"It's not fair," said Edward as he stomped his foot for emphasis.

"Really Edward and you don't consider your actions childish."

"I don't."

"Stomping your feet and pouting is now considered adult behavior?"

"I'm not a child!" exclaimed Edward as he stomped his foot again.

"That's enough Edward," said Carlisle as he started to pull Edward back towards the bed.

"No," said Edward in a panic as he tried to pull out of Carlisle's grasp. He knew what would happen when they reached that bed.

"Edward!" exclaimed Carlisle when Edward began struggling.

"No, it's not fair."

"Edward, stop this at once. You know exactly how the behavior you and Cade exhibited today is dealt with in this house."

"But it's Cade fault."

"_Cry baby,"_ Could be heard quietly uttered from down the hall.

"Shut up, Cade," yelled Edward.

"_Make me cry baby." _

"I'm going to…." yelled Edward as he tried to make a lunge for the door.

"Edward!" exclaimed Carlisle when Edward lunged. He stood his ground and pulled back, stopping Edward's attempt.

"Let me go, let me go, he's mine…" said Edward as he struggled in Carlisle's grasp.

"Edward, stop this at once," demanded Carlisle.

"_Yeah Eddie, stop it."_

"Cade!" admonished Carlisle while tightening his hold on Edward when he heard the low growl his son emitted.

"_I'm waiting cry baby." _

Edward increased his struggle when he heard the laughing taunt. How dare he? How dare he make fun of him?

"_Cry baby, cry baby."_

"Shut up," yelled Edward still struggling to get loose.

"_No, no… I'm sorry I didn't mean it, I didn't mean it…owww!"_

Carlisle sighed relieved when Cade's antics were stopped by two loud smacks and a scolding mother. That boy had no self-perseverance he thought. Here he was in trouble for fighting with Edward and yet he continues to taunt him. He'd deal with him later first he had Edward to deal with.

* * *

…_**reviews make the world go round…so review….please…**_


	6. Cade Take 1

**A/N: **Here's the next part finally. It's short but I've been stuck for so long that I was happy to at least get this much. Hopefully the next part will be longer. This part is told in Cade's POV. The phrases in italics are supposed to represent the voice of the person in the other room, hope it's not too confusing.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the mistakes found here.

**Warning:** Spanking of two childish vampires, a teenager and a child.

* * *

**Piano War**

**Part 6: Cade (Take 1)**

Cade sighed as he walked into his room and sat on his bed. Here he was waiting on Carlisle to come in and sp…punish him all because of Edward. As far as he was concerned it was Edward's fault. If he hadn't lost his temper they wouldn't be in this situation.

Who was he kidding? He'd wanted Edward to loose it but not to the extreme that he did. He wanted to get Edward in trouble not the both of them.

"_I'm not acting childish."_

He looked towards the door when he heard Edward's remark. He wanted to laugh but he knew Carlisle would hear him and he'd be in even more trouble than he already was.

"_It's not fair dammit. It's all Cade's fault."_

He smirked at that remark and had to bite his lip to keep from laughing out loud when he heard what could only be Edward jumping away from his bed. What an idiot he thought. He was making it worse for himself; Carlisle hated it when they didn't take responsibility for their own actions. Edward trying to shift the blame to him was sure to piss Carlisle off more than he already was.

"_It's not fair."_

He bit his lip harder and fisted his hands to restrain himself from laughing out loud when that statement was quickly followed by Edward stopping his feet. He knew it'd been Edward who'd stomped his feet because there was no way Carlisle would act that way.

He stopped biting down on his lip when he got that metallic taste in his mouth. He already had plenty of bumps and bruises that were slowly healing themselves he didn't need to add a split lip to it he thought. He clenched his fists harder when he caught the next comment.

"_I'm not a child!"_

Yeah right Eddie you're sure acting like one he thought. Not even he carried on that way. He knew Edward was making it worse; Carlisle hated theatrics. But apparently Edward hadn't learned that lesson in his hundred plus years with Carlisle because he always acted this way. For as long as he'd been with the Cullen's Edward had always tried to talk his way out of being punished and of course it never worked. But try telling that to the idiot cry baby he thought.

"_But it's Cade fault."_

Jeez, he won't quit blaming him. Cry baby!

"_Shut up, Cade."_

He turned his head towards the wall that connected to Edward's room when he heard him yell his remark. Did he say that out loud?

No, matter he hated being told to shut up and he was tired of hearing Edward try to talk his way out of it.

"Make me cry baby," he said loudly. He smiled when he heard the struggling going on next door. Apparently, Edward wasn't fast enough to get away from Carlisle.

"Yeah Eddie, stop it," he said when he heard Carlisle telling Edward to stop.

He heard Carlisle's scold and ignored it when he heard the low growl that was sure to be coming from Edward. Success! Take that cry baby he thought.

"I'm waiting cry baby," he taunted laughing. Messing with Edward was awesome he thought.

Now to add insult to injury he thought as he said laughing "Cry baby, cry baby."

He heard Edward's yell telling him to shut up and was about to retort a reply when someone pulled him to his feet. He turned his head. Damn! How could he have forgotten that she was here?

"No, no… I'm sorry I didn't mean it, I didn't mean it…owww!" he pleaded when Esme turned him and quickly gave him two hard smacks before turning him to look at her once more.

* * *

…._**I think the next part will be in Esme's POV; not to sure yet…**_

…_**reviews make the world go round…so review….please…**_


	7. Edward Take 2

**A/N: **Here's the next part finally, sorry it took so long. I struggled with it but now it looks like I may actually finish this soon (cross my fingers). The POV jumps around hope it's not to confusing. I'm still working on my next installment of _A Mother at Last; _hopefully I'll start putting that up, I want to be at least half done before I do so it may take a week or so before it's up.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the mistakes found here.

**Warning:** Spanking of two childish vampires, a teenager and a child.

* * *

**Piano War**

**Part 7: Edward (Take 2)**

"Let me go…stupid Cade I'm gonna kill him…let me go," yelled Edward as he continued to struggle in Carlisle's grasp.

"That's enough Edward," stated Carlisle as he pulled a struggling Edward along with him.

"No, it's all his fault," shouted Edward as Carlisle pulled him across the room.

"You are both equally responsible," stated Carlisle as he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled a still struggling Edward across his lap.

"No," yelled Edward as was pulled across Carlisle's lap.

"Yes, you know very well why this is happening Edward. We went over it didn't we?" asked Carlisle as he quickly adjusted Edward.

"It's not fair," screamed Edward as he attempted to get up of his father's lap.

"Settle down," said Carlisle as he pulled Edward back down. He effortlessly bared his bottom and then wrapped his arm around him to keep him in place.

"It's Cade's fault not mine," yelled Edward as he continued struggling against his father's grasp.

"Edward, you will stop this nonsense at once. You know very well that I expect you to take responsibility for your actions. You also know that such theatrics do not sway me. You will stop acting this way and accept the consequence of your actions. Do you understand me Edward?"

Edward continued to struggle. He didn't care about what Carlisle wanted him to do or what he expected of him. He just wanted to be let go. It wasn't fair. It was Cade who had started everything not him. Why should he be punished? Why should he allow Carlisle to sp… him? No, no he wouldn't allow this he thought as he continued to struggle.

"Do you understand?" asked Carlisle as he continued to hold his struggling son.

"NO! It's not my fault."

Carlisle sighed apparently he wasn't getting anywhere with Edward. He was letting his anger control him. He hated to do it with him still so upset but he knew from experience that Edward wouldn't listen to him until he let go of that anger and he knew exactly how to get his son to that point he thought.

Edward gulped and fisted his hands as he grabbed the comforter when he felt the sting of the first, sharp smack. It wasn't fair; it was all Cade's fault he thought as the continued to struggle despite the hard smacks descending on his backside. He sucked in his grunt of pain, clenching his teeth to keep from crying out.

Carlisle continued to with the hard, sharp smacks, as he thoroughly heated Edward's backside. He said nothing as he restrained his struggling, writhing son, allowing him to feel the full effects of the spanking. He needed to get him to the point where he'd be ready to listen.

Edward continued to struggle despite the fact that his bare backside was now throbbing painfully. He wouldn't cry out or stop struggling he thought just as a whimper slipped past his lips.

Carlisle heard the small sound from his son, finally he thought, I'm getting somewhere. With that in mind he tightened his grasp on him, increasing the pace and force of the smacks.

"Oww….oww…" cried Edward as the pain intensified essentially ending his struggles.

"Are you ready to listen to me now?" asked Carlisle never missing a beat.

"Oww…yes…sorry," cried Edward as venom tears pooled in his eyes. Any attempt at keeping quiet ended when the hot, painful, sting of his abused backside became unbearable.

"Are you ready to take responsibility for your actions?" asked Carlisle as he continued to apply smack after smack.

"Aww…yes…yes…oww…" cried Edward as he lay limply over his father's lap, openly sobbing, venom tears streaking down his face.

"What could you have done differently?" asked Carlisle as he slowed the pace and intensity of the smacks.

"I should…oww…hav…not let…oww…Cade…mmm…get to…me…aww…" cried Edward in a mumble of words.

"Are you going to fight with your brother again?"

"Oww…no…no…please…awww…"

"Almost done," said Carlisle as he tipped Edward forward. Increasing the speed and force of the smacks he quickly tended to the tender under curve, heating and reddening it thoroughly, before ending the painful lesson.

Edward was bawling loudly at the intense pain in his backside. He didn't even notice when Carlisle stopped until he felt his soothing hand, rubbing circles, into his back.

Carlisle continued to sooth Edward as he let him cry it out. When his loud cries became low hiccupping sobs, he carefully fixed his clothing before gently pulling him to his feet.

Edward hissed when his backside made contact with his briefs and jeans. He continued to sob quietly as Carlisle pulled him up. He stood there head down, quietly sobbing, shamefully, and unable to look at Carlisle.

"All is forgiven son, all is forgiven," said Carlisle as he took in the sight of his repentant child. The words had no sooner left his mouth before Edward launched himself at him.

"Sorry…sorry…" said Edward in small sobs as he hugged Carlisle tightly.

"Shhh…it's over now," said Carlisle as he wrapped his own arms around his son. He smiled when Edward tucked his head under his chin; he always did that when he wanted his comfort. He began swaying slightly from foot to foot as he continued to hold Edward.

Edward hugged Carlisle tightly as he maneuvered himself so his head was tucked under his chin. He found it comforting; he didn't know why but he did; he inhaled his father's strong scent and visibly relaxed against him.

Carlisle continued gently swaying as he comforted his son. When he heard the sobbing all but stop he decided it was a good time to talk.

"Edward, I really hope this doesn't happen again."

"Me too," mumbled Edward as he reached behind him to rub at his stinging backside.

"I know son, I know. But I'm serious about this. The behavior your brother and you exhibited was not appropriate."

"I know Dad, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let Cade bait me and I should have walked away from him."

Carlisle nodded as he let go of Edward. Edward knowing what he expected stood in front of him and gave him his full attention.

"Yes you should have. I also hope you realize that you will be cleaning up the living room. You will help your mother redecorate it. You will help pay for it from your allowance. You will work with your brother to accomplish this. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir," groaned Edward.

Carlisle grinned at the groan. Yes, he'd groan too if he was in his shoes. He knew what lay ahead for them. Esme intended the boys to clean up the mess, at a human pace, which meant it would take a few weeks to fix the damage. She was also going to drag her two miscreants with her for a bit of shopping. Shopping for paints and furniture with Esme was a torture he'd had to endure himself on occasions. Then she was going to supervise as they played handymen. He grinned at the prospect of what awaited his sons.

"It's not funny Dad. Its torture," said Edward quietly having caught his father's thoughts.

"Perhaps you should have thought of that before you wrecked the living room," stated Carlisle.

"Yes sir."

"You are to remain in your room for the rest of the day, no books, no music, and no siblings. Understand?"

"Yes," groaned Edward, it was going to be a long day he thought.

"All right then," said Carlisle as he walked towards the door before looking back to look at his remorseful son.

"Me too Dad," said Edward shyly having caught his father's thought.

Carlisle grinned as he nodded, walked out, and mentally prepared himself to deal with his youngest.

* * *

…._**next up is either going to be Esme and Cade talking or Carlisle dealing with Cade…not sure yet but it should be up soon…**_

…_**reviews make the world go round…so review….please…**_


	8. Cade Take 2

**A/N: **Here's the next part finally, sorry it took so long. Real life caught up with me and then I struggled to find my muse for it. In the end I combined Esme and Cade's talk with Carlisle and Cade's talk, it ended being longer than expected but I went with it.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the mistakes found here.

**Warning:** Spanking of two childish vampires, a teenager and a child.

* * *

**Piano War**

**Part 8: Cade Take 2**

"Why?" asked Esme as she looked at Cade.

"He's trying to blame me Mom," said Cade as he reached back to rub at his stinging backside. Man, those two smacks had hurt and he had a lot more coming he thought solemnly.

"Did you really have to resort to mocking him?"

"He start….no I didn't," said Cade as he caught the look his mother was giving him.

"You know better young man. You know you're father and I don't tolerate it, making fun of each other is mean and spiteful."

"I know."

"You do? Then why did you do it?"

"Cause he was trying to switch the blame to me."

"Do you think you're father will allow Edward to do that?"

"No," replied Cade quietly.

"No, he will not. I would advice you to refrain from making anymore comments. I will come back and deal with you before your father does if you do not stop, understand?"

"Yes," gulped Cade at the threat of being spanked twice. He'd better keep his mouth shut he thought just as loud smacking could be heard coming from the adjoining room. He saw his mother sigh and shake her head before addressing him once more.

"No more."

Cade nodded his head in agreement.

His mother then sighed once more and quietly walked out the door. He figured she was heading to her garden. She always headed out there when Carlisle punished one of them. He didn't understand why she did it. It wasn't like she couldn't hear it. He supposed working on her flowers mentally took her away from the commotion going on in the house.

He cringed as the loud smacking next-door continued; he buried his head in his pillow when the smacks began to be followed by Edward's cries. It was his fault; if he hadn't messed with the piano, Edward wouldn't be in the position he was in. Would Edward ever forgive him? Would he hate him? He wondered as he cried quietly into his pillow.

The smacking sounds from next door seemed to last an eternity before they stopped. When they did he sighed in relief before tensing in anticipation of what awaited him.

It wasn't long before he caught Carlisle's scent and sigh from outside his door. The soft knock that proceeded caused him to jump slightly despite having anticipated it. He stared at the door nervously as it opened; watching as Carlisle walked in and quietly shut the door behind him.

"How come you never wait for me to let you in?" asked Cade quietly.

"You never let me in. You stall as much as possible," replied Carlisle as he looked at the teary-eyed child laying on the bed.

"Oh," said Cade.

"Sit up," said Carlisle as he pointed at the edge of the bed.

Cade sat up and moved towards the edge of the bed. He started swinging his feet back and forth as he watched Carlisle pull up the desk chair and sit in front of him.

"I want you're undivided attention so I would suggest you stop doing that," stated Carlisle as he gestured at Cade's swinging feet.

"Sorry."

"Now, let me start by asking, why?"

"I don't know."

"Don't give me that. You know why you did it."

"I just…I just wanted….wanted to mess with Edward."

"Why would you want to _mess_ with your brother?"

"I was…was…"

"You were what?"

"I was bored," whispered Cade as he looked at Carlisle.

"Did you just say you were bored?" asked Carlisle not believing what he was hearing.

"Yes," whispered Cade as he looked down at his feet.

"Of all the reasons…." muttered Carlisle as he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"I'm sorry," whispered Cade.

Carlisle looked at the solemn child before him and sighed.

"You're feet are not having this conversation with you, I am, look at me."

"Sorry," mumbled Cade as he looked up and meet Carlisle's gaze.

"Maybe next time you should find something more constructive to do with your boredom other than instigating one of your brothers into a fight," suggested Carlisle.

"Yes sir."

"What is the rule about destroying things?" asked Carlisle.

"I didn't destroy anything."

"Was it not you who took an etching-knife and carved the piano?"

"Yes," was Cade's barely audible response.

"Was it not you who got into a physical confrontation with his brother and destroyed the living room?"

"Yes."

"Destroying furniture and fighting; that's two rules you managed to thoroughly break."

"I'm sorry."

"I seem to recall us having this conversation before."

"Yes."

Carlisle sighed as he looked at his youngest.

"Then you know what to expect."

"Yes," whispered Cade as Carlisle stood and came to stand in front of him.

Cade looked up at Carlisle. He reluctantly stood allowing Carlisle to take his place on the edge of the bed. He stood to the right of his father, nervously, shifting from foot to foot.

"Cade."

Cade sighed at the call. He reluctantly moved slowly forward towards his father.

Carlisle sighed. He didn't know which was worse, Edward's loud theatrics or Cade's silent protests. You'd think both boys would have learned by now that antics such as these didn't work. As soon as he was within reach, he reached out and pulled Cade over his lap.

"Please," whispered Cade when he felt Carlisle's hand on his jeans.

"You should have thought of that before you broke the rules," stated Carlisle as he effortlessly bared his bottom. Airing on the side of caution he positioned Cade over his right thigh essentially trapping his legs between his own. Cade tended to be a kicker and he'd invariantly suffered a few bruises from such kicks.

Cade let out a low hiss at the first smack.

"Owww…please….I'm sorry Dad," cried Cade.

Carlisle turned a deaf ear to Cade's cries. Unlike his siblings he tended to cry immediately in an effort to end his spanking sooner. Carlisle had fallen for it a few times before he'd overheard him taunting his brothers about it. His little manipulative tactic hadn't worked since but that didn't mean he didn't try to use it.

When his cries didn't work he began struggling to get loose but his struggles were useless. Carlisle had him pinned down tight, he wasn't going anywhere. He clenched his eyes shut tightly at the stinging pain that slowly started to spread all over his backside as the smacks continued to descend.

"Owww….please….oww…." cried Cade still clenching his eyes shut. His backside was throbbing hot and painful and he couldn't take it anymore.

Carlisle could smell the tears mingled with venom and knew that Cade was at his breaking point. With that in mind he tipped him forward.

"Ahhhhh…please….owww…."cried Cade tears streaking down his face as the under curve of his bottom was thoroughly heated.

"This doesn't happen again do you understand me?" asked Carlisle as he continued to deliver smack after smack.

"Yessss….owww….please….Dad…." cried Cade.

Carlisle reared his hand back higher than before and delivered the last two hardest smacks yet, ending the painful lesson.

Cade was crying loudly over his father's lap his poor abused backside throbbing painfully. He didn't even notice Carlisle had stopped until he felt him tugging his briefs and jeans back up.

Carlisle sighed sadly at the loud cry Cade gave when he pulled his clothing back into place. He really didn't enjoy spanking any of his children but he understood that at times it was necessary to rein them back in.

Cade wrapped his arms tightly around Carlisle when he found himself tugged up against his chest. He could hear his father's low comforting murmurs as he gently rubbed circles in his back.

Carlisle continued to comfort his son until the loud crying became low whimpers. He then carefully stood him up.

Cade looked up at his father when he found himself on his feet once again.

"I'm very serious about this not happening again. I do hope that for your sake you head my warning this time young man," lectured Carlisle.

"It won't Dad I promise," whispered Cade.

Carlisle wanted to believe him but he'd heard those promises before. He wanted Cade to realize how serious he was.

"If there is a next time, I won't be so lenient, understand?" stated Carlisle seriously.

"Yes, I promise Dad," said Cade. He knew what his Dad was saying. He'd been warned by the others on what not being so lenient meant. That was an experience he certainly didn't want to have.

"Good, then I will also tell you what I told Edward. You will be cleaning up the living room. You will help your mother redecorate it. You will help pay for it from your allowance. You will work with Edward to accomplish this. There will be no fighting or arguments do you understand me?" asked Carlisle.

"Yes, I understand," said Cade.

"Very well, you are to remain in your room for the rest of the day. No toys, no videogames and no siblings, understand?" asked Carlisle.

"Yes," said Cade sadly. It was going to be a long day he thought.

"Very good, I love you son," said Carlisle hugging Cade before making his way to the door.

"I love you too," said Cade.

Carlisle smiled and walked out of his son's room. He was made his way into his study and dropped into the chair. At times like these he felt all his three hundred plus years taking their toll on his body. But he wouldn't trade being a father for anything he thought.

* * *

…_**one more part to go: the clean-up…lol…**_

…_**reviews make the world go round…so review….please…**_


	9. Truce

**A/N: **Here's the final part, sorry it took so long. It turned out shorter than I expected but I'm happy with it.

Thanks to everyone who took the time to review. It was greatly appreciated. I've been asked a lot about what Cade looks like, his actual age, his middle name, and where he comes from. I'm working on another Cade story, one that deals with his first year with the Cullen's. I hope to answer everyone's questions in that one (cross my fingers).

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the mistakes found here.

**Warning:** Spanking of two childish vampires, a teenager and a child.

* * *

**Piano War**

**Part 9: Truce**

"Your splashing paint on me, watch it," growled Edward.

"Then move out of the way, dumbass," retorted Cade.

"Stay on your side of the wall," responded Edward as he flicked paint at Cade with his own brush.

"Your the one that's invading my personal space, so back-off," said Cade as he too flicked paint at Edward with his brush.

Edward was about to respond when he heard the person behind him speak. How could he have forgotten that they were being supervised? Not only by his mother but he could clearly hear his father's warning penetrating his mind. His father that was currently upstairs in his study, who wouldn't hesitate to come down here and put a stop to any problems that may result.

"Is there a problem boys?" asked Esme from where she was sitting on the couch.

"No, of course not Mom," said Edward.

Esme looked at both boys; she nodded before returning to look at her redecorating plans spread out on the new coffee table.

"Isn't this the dumbest color ever?"asked Cade in whisper as he leaned slightly closer to Edward.

"Shhh….mom choose it," whispered Edward.

"But isn't…" started Cade only to be interrupted by Edward.

"It is but don't say anything," whispered Edward.

Cade nodded his head before he continued painting his side. He would occasionally look over at Edward. He wanted to apologize to him. He didn't want Edward to hate him. He wanted to make it right between them but what could he say? What could he do?

"You're my brother there's nothing you could ever do that would cause me to hate you," whispered Edward having overheard Cade's worries.

"But it was all my fault," whispered Cade solemnly.

"No, it wasn't."

"I'm still sorry it happened."

"Me too."

"Don't worry I won't mess with your piano again."

"It's everyone's piano and has long as you don't mistreat it, there's no reason you can't use it."

"I won't be using it; the only thing I can play is "Mary had a little lamb."

"I'll teach you if you want."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Awesome, I love you," said Cade as he threw himself at Edward.

"I love you too," whispered Edward as he hugged Cade tightly.

Esme smiled from her position on the couch. Upstairs, Carlisle leaned back in his chair with a small smile on his face. Both satisfied at their children's actions. They just hoped it'd be along time before they disagreed again.

The End

* * *

…_**reviews make the world go round…so review….please…**_


End file.
